


Cleanup

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: Merle spills vodka all over himself, so you help him clean up his mess.





	Cleanup

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written with the prompt "It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.” Gender neutral reader. I hope you enjoy <3

You groaned at the sound of shuffling in your cell. As you squinted your eyes against the bright rays of sun peeking through the prison windows on the other side of the cell block, you watched Merle crawl back into bed with a bottle of something. On closer inspection, you noticed that he was uncapping a bottle of vodka.

“It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka,” you groaned.

Merle glanced down at you as he sat up in bed as comfortably as he could. Your arm had instinctively flopped over his body as you scooched closer to his warm body heat. “I’m a grown ass man and ya can’t tell me what I can and can’t have fer breakfast,” he said before taking a swig.

“Shut up old man,” you teased.

“Make me,” Merle responded. The two of you always enjoyed this back and forth banter, egging each other on every chance you got. You always knew deep down that if he really didn’t like you, he wouldn’t bother doing so.

As if reading your mind, he flashed you a quick wink before tilting his head back for another drink. However, his mouth wasn’t completely around the bottle completely before he did, and he cursed as a bit of the liquid dribbled down his chin.

“Dumbass,” you murmured affectionately as you leaned up to lick the side of his mouth and kiss his chin. The taste of the vodka this early in the morning was bitter on your tongue, but combined with the feeling of his stubbled jaw beneath your tongue it was worth it.

Merle pretended to pout before he took another sip. “Yer so mean to me after just waking up. Why ya gotta be like that?”

“Just having to wake up next to your ornery ass makes me that way,” you said as you pressed another kiss to the corner of his mouth.

With a grunt, Merle smirked at your touch. As much as he acted like he didn’t enjoy cuddling and little kisses of affection, he craved them from you. He would never tell you outright of course, but it was clear to you exactly how much he loved you and your company.

With a mischievous glint in his eye, he tilted the bottle just enough to pour a few drops down his chest. You watched as they trailed down his muscular body, his chest rising and falling with every breath. It took everything in your power to not lick your lips at the sight before you, so instead you rolled your eyes and looked up at him. “Now you’re being a slob on purpose,” you said before dipping your head to lick down from his firm chest to his collarbones, cleaning up the mess he had made.

“Don’t act like ya don’t love it,” Merle said before pouring a bit more, this time the droplets falling down towards his nipple.

You snorted before flicking your tongue to collect the liquid. Just to be a tease, you swirled your tongue around his nipple before bringing it to your mouth and sucking lightly. He sighed deeply at the sensation, and he watched as you finally released his now hardened nipple from your mouth.

The two of you stared at each other for a moment, assessing the situation and where to go next. Finally, without breaking eye contact, Merle poured the vodka on his stomach, and you watched it slowly roll down to the waistband of his underwear.

With a grin, you gladly pushed yourself down the bed and situated yourself between his legs. You weren’t surprised to feel his hardening member against your chest as you pressed your tongue against his stomach. You raked your fingernails gently against his tummy, feeling the taut muscle there. He sucked in his breath sharply as he tried not to rock his hips against you from the tickling sensation.

Your tongue then dipped into his bellybutton, licking up the collected vodka there. Your hands ran up his sides, enjoying the way his body felt against you. He might not have had the typical washboard abs most people equated with a man that worked out, but there was no denying he had functional muscle. On more than one occasion he had lifted you over his shoulder with ease and carried you with him. He was powerful, but when he was under your body and subject to your tongue, he melted against your touch as his muscles tensed beneath you.

Holding yourself up on your elbows, you sat up just enough to yank down his underwear to let his cock spring free. You tossed his underwear off the bed before settling back down against him, peppering kisses along the V that led to his crotch.

You licked up his length slowly, letting your hand knead his thigh as you did. Your other hand reached in between his legs to gently massage his balls in your hand. Merle leaned his head back and groaned, gripping his good hand in the sheets as you slowly began to take him into your mouth.

Your tongue twirled around the slit of his head, causing his cock to twitch against you as he began to leak with pre-come. You made sure to stare up at him as you flicked the head of his cock teasingly with your tongue to clean him up, making Merle let out a barely audible whine. You smiled with pride, certain that Merle would never let himself look as vulnerable receiving a blowjob as he did with you.

Deciding to finally get down you it, you took him further into your mouth, your hand still preoccupied with his balls. Merle grunted as you took him deeper, your throat relaxing around his throbbing member.

You reached the base of his cock, your nose pressed against the sparse curls there. Staying like that for a moment, you only began to move when you felt his hips start to rock against you; a silent urge for you to keep going.

Slowly, you began to bob your head up and down his shaft, watching as he stared at you, his eyes hooded with pleasure. His good hand curled into your hair, following your motions as you began to pick up the pace.

His chest began to rise and fall more quickly now, his mouth open and panting as he whispered a stream of curses. Merle was getting close, and you took the opportunity to wrap your fingers around his exposed cock and work them as well, inching him ever closer to his end.

His thick thighs started to tremble beneath your touch, and you took this as a sign to swirl your tongue on his slit as hard as he could stand. Merle grew silent for a moment, his eyes squeezed shut, before letting out a low rumbling growl as he emptied warm ropes of come into your mouth.

You swallowed all of him, dutifully lapping up the trickle of come that had slipped past your chin and down his cock. Merle had fallen back against the bed, trying to catch his breath from his high as you cleaned him up.

When you were done, you crawled back up his body and tucked yourself against him. Your head rested on his chest, the thumping of his heart loud in your ear.

The two of you laid like this for a short while, enjoying the company of snuggling against each other. After a moment, Merle’s hand swatted your ass playfully before gripping your hip and throwing your leg over his thigh. “You take care of me so well, baby,” he mumbled before pressing his lips on the top of your head.

With a smile, you nuzzled his chest and gave him a quick peck before relaxing into his arms. The two of you would have to get up soon, so you enjoyed these last few minutes of being wrapped in each other’s warm embrace before needing to face another long day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to keep up with me, check me out on tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash :D


End file.
